


The Anonymous Knight

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, F/M, Smutty goodness, WE BACK BABY!!, i'm bringing this one back :), just read the summary and notes, look out for more chapters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You were captain phasma’s newly promoted assistant captain by day and sexting vixen by night. what happens when a new client with the screen name RKnight requests to chat with you?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i know i promised the flip zimmerman smut piece today, but i started this and had to finish it! i will get the flip zimmerman smut out soon, i promise!! this one was difficult to write but i’m pleased with how it turned out. can’t wait for future chapters!!  
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual. also some relatively degrading language (slut, whore, etc.)
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter: smutty goodness, this one’s pretty hot guys ngl, sexting, the dom kylo we all know and love, degrading language (see warnings above), mutual masturbation, lots of dirty talk, it’s a pretty spicy one y’all... i think thats it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You made your way back to your quarters after a long day of working with Captain Phasma. You had recently been promoted to assistant Captain and had taken over training the new recruits so that she could focus on other squadrons and elites. You were thrilled to have been promoted from a simple stormtrooper to assistant captain, but you didn’t really make a whole lot of money. It wasn’t unusual for members to have a side-job, but most worked in the cafeteria part-time or helped the cleaning staff. You, however, had taken a different route... anonymous sexting. There was a program for the holopads that offers erotic content through videos, holograms, live cams, and texting. So every night after work you logged on and recieved anonymous messages, your job being to play along with their various fantasies and essentially help get them off. Sure, there were some gross people, but overall most of the clients were pretty normal. But, it paid decently and you needed the money. It was also always a nice way to unwind after work, especially since you’re not getting much action in the sex department. Everyone was always so busy and they’ve really began to crack down on sexual activity. Of course, you’ve had the occasional boyfriend and some regrettable one night stands, but not in a long time. Most of the men on this ship are trash anyways.

So, getting to dive into a sexual fantasy and touch yourself every night wasn’t the worst gig ever.

You showered, changed and settled into your bed before opening up the SpaceSex app on your holopad, you screen name popped up as you logged in and began waiting for requests to chat. You didn’t have to wait long because seconds after logging on, someone requests to connect with you. 

RKnight is requesting to chat with you.

Hmm... not one of your regulars, but you accepted anyways. You click the accept button and begin typing.

EmpressS: what should I call you?  
RKnight: Sir.   
EmpressS: I want you so bad, sir.   
RKnight: I bet you’re a dirty little whore, aren’t you?   
You let out a small gasp, surprised at how quickly he escalated. You responded,

EmpressS: I’m the dirtiest. My pussy is already soaking wet for you.  
RKnight: Already? We haven’t even gotten started yet, little one.  
That nickname... holy shit. Your cheeks were on fire at this point, your underwear slowly getting wetter with every message. Never had you been degraded in this way, but you were relishing in it.

RKnight: Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there.  
EmpressS: I’d sit on your lap and grind down on you. I bet your cock would feel so good rubbing up against my clit.   
RKnight: Good girl. Grab a pillow and grind down on it like it was my cock.  
You grabbed a pillow and straddled it, rubbing yourself up and down while imagining it was his lap.

“Fuck” you said aloud, gasping and moaning as you rubbed against it

RKnight: Send me a video, princess. I want to see you humping that pillow.  
You hesitated for a moment. No one had ever asked for a video before... but as long as he couldn’t see your face, right? You turned on the video feature, getting the right angle before clicking the record button. You began grinding slowly against the fabric, teasing yourself and moaning softly. 

“Fuck, sir, this feels so good. Wish it was your lap, wish my clit could rub against your cock. Shit, I’m soaking through my panties, getting the pillow all wet.”

You stopped the video and hit the send button, anxiously awaiting a response. After what felt like hours (it was really only a minute or two), he finally replied.

RKnight: Fuck. Keep going. Keep fucking that pillow. You’re such a good whore for me. I bet you look so good on top of that pillow.   
You started moving your hips faster and faster, extremely turned on by his words.

EmpressS: I’m so fucking close, sir. Please let me cum.  
RKnight: Not yet, whore. We’re not even close to being done. Get off the pillow, take off your panties, and spread your legs wide.  
You audibly groaned, really wanting to come but knowing that his wants are the main priority. 

EmpressS: Ok, sir, I did what you asked.   
RKnight: Put your fingers in your mouth and suck on them, just like you would suck my cock. Send me a picture.  
You put two fingers in your mouth and took a picture from the lips down, not wanting to give away any of your other features. You send the picture. Within moments, he responds.

RKnight: Suck your fingers, slut. Suck them like it was my cock.  
And then a video came through. It was a video of him jerking himself off along with the words: Something to help.

He was grunting, his voice husky. “Fuck. Do you see how hard I am for you right now, little one? Yes, that’s right, choke on my big cock while I fuck my hips into your hot mouth.”  
He begins bucking up into his own fist, mimicking the movements he would make into your mouth.  
Loud grunts accompany every stroke. “Oh, yes, your mouth fits so nice around me. You were fucking made for me to put my cock in.”  
You moaned, rubbing your clit harder. You’d never been so turned on from a video in your life. And he was huge.  
EmpressS: Fuck sir, your cock is so big. I want my mouth on it so badly. Wanna be your little slut, please. I’m so wet for you, sir.  
RKnight: You like this, don’t you? Watching me fuck my fists as I think about your mouth? Filthy girl. Shit... use your fingers and pretend that it’s my big fat cock splitting your tight pussy in half.   
You stopped rubbing your clit and instantly shoved two fingers in, not wanting to lose friction for long. You moaned loudly, imagining that it’s him. 

EmpressS: Oh fuck sir. My fingers aren’t good enough.  
RKnight: Do you have toys?  
EmpressS: yes sir.  
RKnight: Fuck, you’re a dirty little girl. Get on all fours and fuck yourself with one. Send a video. Pretend that it’s me fucking you from behind and tell me how good my cock feels inside of you.  
You got up, grabbed the black rubber dildo you kept in your underwear drawer, propped your holopad up on some pillows and started recording. You reached around and rubbed the tip against your folds before pushing it in, groaning loudly. 

“Oh! Fuck! You’re stretching me so wide, sir.”

You begin moving the toy in and out, gasping and moaning with each thrust. You honestly weren’t a very vocal person in bed, but something about this mystery man had you moaning like a true whore.

“Fuck me harder, sir. Please, I need you to pound me. Fuck!”

You began thrusting the toy into yourself at a rapid pace and accidentally turning on the vibrations, which made you scream. It all felt so good and you couldn’t help yourself. Your hips began rocking back to meet the toys thrusts and you moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck, sir, I’m coming. Shit! Fuck!!”

You took the toy out just in time for your orgasm, hoping to give him a nice view of your juices dripping out, but you ended up giving him something more. You felt a new sensation with this orgasm and, sure enough, when you turned around to shut the video off, you saw something covering the screen of your holopad. Your eyes widened when you realized what had happened. You had just squirted. 

EmpressS: I’m sorry that I came without your permission, sir. Hopefully the video will make up for it ;) I’d love to see you, too...  
You eagerly await a response. After a few minutes, you got a message back.

RKnight: The video more than made up for it, little one. You looked so beautiful when you squirted all over the screen.   
Here’s your reward.   
What you got was not at all what you were expecting. It was even better.

You clicked the video to find him jerking off... to the video you just sent him. You could’ve come again right then and there, but you held back. His moans, grunts, and groans were like music to your ears. The sight of his hips desperately thrusting up into his hand is something that you could watch forever. Never had you seen or heard anything quite as sexy. 

“Fucking shit, I’m so close. You fuck yourself so good with that toy, looks so sexy. Bet you’re squeezing that toy so tight, imagining that it’s my cock. Fuck, I bet your cunt would feel good wrapped around my cock as I fucked you into your bed so hard that you couldn’t fucking walk... Holy shit, I’m coming! Fuck, Y/N, fuck!”

You heard him roar as strings of white liquid came pulsing out and splattered his chest and abdomen. 

Damn, this man has got some muscles...

He kept groaning and rubbing himself through orgasm before the video stopped. 

You were so caught up in everything that you didn’t even realize that he had used your actual name in the video as he was coming. A message appeared, as well as a payment confirmation.

RKnight has paid you $200  
Consider it a tip. Until next time, little one.   
You were flattered by his generous tip. Usually these sessions only brought in $75-$100. You logged out of the app, so well spent with your intense orgasm that you didn’t feel like doing any more sessions. You threw your holopad aside and put your pajamas back on before crawling back into bed. You recalled the last video that he had sent. 

“...fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk...fuck, Y/N, fuck!”  
You shot up in a panic as you realized that he’d said your real name in the throws of passion.   
How did he know your name?   
More importantly, who was he?


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Supreme Leader comes and watches your morning training sessions, saying some eerily familiar things. another visit from RKnight transpires and you finally have a suspicion as to who he is.
> 
> i'm really bad at summaries oof just give it a shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: shoutout to the anon who loved the first chapter so much for not only letting me know via commenting, but also inspiring me to write the second chapter! they’re the first person to ever comment on any of my works and it was a super awesome feeling, so thank you!! i hope that the second chapter is just as, if not more, satisfying than the first!! enjoy my lovely readers and thanks for your continued support!
> 
> p.s.- i’ve decided that the reader will be force-sensitive, but not in the traditional way. she will simply be more aware of the “vibes” people give off and can tune into people’s feelings/emotions. 
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. sexting. language. the whole shebang.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): so much smut, delicious smut, more degrading name calling (slut, whore, etc.), he calls her “little one” and “little girl” too if that bothers you, ummm... i think that’s about it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You haven’t been able to stop thinking about your conversation with RKnight. It was the hottest you’d ever felt and led to the greatest orgasm of your life. There was also another looming question in your mind:

Who the hell was he? And how’d he know my real name?  
You’d been trying to figure it out ever since that night 3 cycles ago. Always looking around, seeing if any masks or eyes roamed over you for longer than normal and if you’d been seeing the same person multiple times. Nothing. It was eating you alive... Who is RKnight?  
Of course, you’d been checking SpaceSex a large number of times throughout the day hoping that RKnight would make contact. But he hasn’t and you were getting anxious, always feeling on-edge. And people started to notice.

When you got to work this morning you stopped by Randy the intern’s desk to pick up your morning iced blue star milk, thanking him quickly and taking a sip as you approached the training room. You had a batch of new incoming soldiers to train and you were so not in the mood. 

Thank the Gods for Randy and this iced blue star milk, you thought as you set your items down and gathered the materials needed for today’s training. Suddenly, Captain Phasma bursts into the room, seemingly nervous as she quickly says in her metallic voice, 

“Y/N, there you are. Glad I caught you before you begin. Supreme Leader Ren is coming in to watch you train the newbies this morning. No pressure, but do well since the Supreme Leader is not easily pleased.”

That’s odd, you thought, he’s never requested to watch training.

You were left with a perplexed look on your face as she quickly hurried out, opening the doors to reveal Kylo Ren. 

“Supreme Leader” she said, bowing. 

You quickly turned around, bowing your head as well. Phasma turned back to give you a thumbs-up before rushing down the corridor. Ren approaches, towering over you.

He was very intimidating up-close and suddenly you had lost the ability to talk. You somehow managed, 

“Good Morning, Supreme Leader.”

He simply nodded before saying, “Y/N, the girl I’ve heard so much about. I hope you prove to be as competent and knowledgeable as I’ve been told.”

You didn’t know quite how to respond to that, so you just sort of moved to a different topic of conversation.

“I am glad that you will be joining us this morning, Supreme Leader. We ha-”

“Sir. Call me sir.” he abruptly interrupted, the name causing a shudder to run down your spine. Sir.  
He seemed confused at your sudden movement, although you couldn’t really tell through his mask.

“I apologize, sir. As I was saying, we have a new batch of soldiers training today. I will start with basic exercises and then graduate to more comp-”

He interrupted once more, “I do not care to hear your lesson plans. I simply came to see how you work with new recruits, captain.”

You shut your mouth, staring up into the mask for a moment before putting your head down in embarrassment, feeling his eyes watching your every move. You were just trying to be nice...

The doors burst open and all your new soldiers-in-training filed in. You could have kissed them in this moment, thanking them for saving you from an awkward situation. The Supreme Leader moved to the back of the room, taking a seat on one of the chairs while you went up to the front of the room, beginning your lesson.

“Good morning, recruits. My name is Y/N, and I will be teaching you everything you need to know in order to prepare you for becoming stormtroopers under Captain Phasma. Now, lets begin by doing a few warm-up exercises. Do your normal basic stretches and then run 2 laps around the entire training facility.”

They all nodded, beginning their stretches. You couldn’t help but pick up an odd energy from the man sitting in the back. You knew that you were force-sensitive, but your powers had never been strong enough to harness for training. You were mainly sensitive to the emotions, feelings, and vibes of most beings, and you were picking up some rapid and confusing emotions from the Supreme Leader.

Attraction. Lust. Longing. Loneliness. Confusion. Confliction.   
Your head was spinning while attempting to keep up with his numerous and ever-changing emotions. You had to close your eyes and ground yourself in an attempt to pull yourself away from his mind. Unfortunately, the emotions just kept crashing over you.

Restraint. Power. Domination. Focus. Strategy.  
You had to lean against the wall to physically prevent yourself from passing out, putting your hands over your eyes. Why were you feeling his emotions so strongly? You tried to pull away and usually that worked, but this time it didn’t. They were too strong. 

As suddenly as they had come, they disappeared without a trace. You stood back up, dazed and confused as you tried to figure out what just happened. It’s almost like he projected them onto you, forcing you to feel them... but why?

You shook it off, focusing on the training session. After warming up, you took them through basic drills and showed them various weapon techniques before dismissing them for the day. You were scribbling down a few notes about the session when you felt Kylo Ren’s presence towering over you once more.

“Proficient work today, Y/N. Captain Phasma has clearly chosen well. From now on, I’d like you to write a thorough report for each training session and drop it off at my office.”

You were shocked. Why was the Supreme Leader suddenly interested in receiving updates from your training sessions? It wasn’t really even directly related to him... you found it odd but went along with it, looking up and giving a small smile to the helmet,

“Yes, sir.”

He gave a small nod before turning around and walking towards the doors before turning around and saying,

“Y/N, I look forward to speaking with you soon.”

And with that, he left you perplexed with his word choice. “Speaking with you soon”? I probably won’t be seeing or talking to him for the rest of the day...  
You simply shrugged, figuring that it wasn’t necessary to overthink it as you prepared for your next round of training sessions.

\---

After a full day of training, you briefly checked in with Captain Phasma before heading back to your quarters. You were truly exhausted and considered not even checking in to SpaceSex tonight. But, you decided to log in anyways. As soon as you read “avaliable” to all the users, a request came through.

RKnight is requesting to chat with you.  
Your heart leapt with excitement as you quickly accepted the request, eager to start another conversation with RKnight.

RKnight: I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, little one. I want to hear your naughty words and see your sweet pussy again. 

You couldn’t help but blush. He’d been thinking about you too.

EmpressS: I’ve been thinking about you as well, sir. Can’t get your big cock out of my mind.  
RKnight: Filthy whore, can’t get enough of my cock. We’ll have to remedy that. Strip for me, little one. Show me your body.  
You felt a surge of heat rush to your core. You were so hot for this man as you stripped completely, running over to your mirror and taking a picture of your nude body. You quickly sent it.

RKnight: Look at you, so beautiful. And all for me. Shit, my big cock’s getting so hard just from looking at you. Lay back and squeeze those lovely tits for me.  
You reached down to squeeze your breasts, moaning at the feeling. You’d never really paid much attention to your breasts during sex before, but damn it felt good.

EmpressS: It feels so good, sir.   
RKnight: I bet you look so naughty laying down and squeezing your tits because I told you to. A desperate little slut. Fuck, start rubbing your nipples and pretend that it’s my hand.  
You licked your fingers before rubbing and squeezing your nipples, imagining that it’s his big hand on your body. You moaned deeply, so turned on by his words.

EmpressS: Please, sir, I wanna see your big cock. Wanna see how hard it is, please.  
After a moment, you received an image, opening it immediately. It was a picture of his boxers, his hand on his hard length over the fabric. You whined at the sight, imagining him rubbing himself through his boxers and letting out soft grunts like you heard on the video last time. You got even more wet at the thought. 

RKnight: Does is feel good, little one?   
You decided to be bold and send a quick video showing him just how good it felt. You took a quick video, making sure to include some noises, before sending it.

RKnight: I was right, you do look like a desperate little slut. My naughty little girl being so good for me. Keep rubbing your nipples but move one hand down to rub your clit. I want a video.  
And then he sent a video.

It was his cock, completely free from the fabric of his boxers, already leaking precum as he stroked it slowly. Faint grunts and groans came through the speakers of your holopad as you watched him. 

“You like this, don’t you? Like watching me stroke my own cock? I wish you were here. Your filthy mouth would look so good getting fucked by my big cock.”

The video stops and you moan, rubbing your fingers over your clit lightly, teasing yourself as you think about what it would be like to have his cock in your mouth for real. Starting the video, you say:

“Oh, Fuck, sir. I get so wet when I see you stroking your cock. I bet it would taste so good, sir. I want it in my mouth, please, I wanna taste you so bad.” 

You gasp, rubbing your clit harder and noticing how wet you were.

“Sir, I’m so wet for you” You pulled your fingers up to the camera, “Do you see it sir? See how wet I am for you?” 

Damn, you were sopping wet. Your fingers were glistening in the light. You stopped the video and sent it.

RKnight: You’re so wet for me. I want you to put two fingers in and beg for my big cock. I want to hear you beg, whore.  
And attached was another video of him jerking himself off. This time, his noises were louder and the dirty talk was intense. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy. Wish I was there to fuck you with my tongue and lick up your juices. I bet they taste so fucking good coming out of your cunt. Oh shit, I’m close. Make me cum. Be the filthy slut you are and beg for my cock while you finger yourself.” 

Your cheeks flushed (even more) red. The names, the degrading language... it was all so fucking hot. You started another video, inserting your fingers into your pussy and moaning while arching your back up. You thrusted in and out for a bit, warming up before giving him what he really wanted.

“Oh, sir, please. I want your cock in my pussy so bad. I’m so wet and tight for you. I want you to pound me, sir, split me in half with your big fat cock. Oh, fuck, I’m so close. Gonna cum just thinking about your cock inside my walls. Coming inside me and filling me with your cum. I want it in me, sir, please. Oh.. Oh... FUCK!”

You came wildly, thrusting your hips up against your fingers as you felt an outpour of wetness dripping onto your fingers and palm. You allowed yourself a moment to come down before sending the video. You continued coming down from your high, in a state of euphoria until you felt your holopad buzz, indicating that RKnight had replied. You opened it up and clicked on the video. It was a short video of him fucking his fists, roaring as he came all over himself. The video was followed by an image of his chest, strung with lines of cum.

EmpressS: You look good like that.  
RKnight paid you $200.  
RKnight: You looked good today when I saw you. I look forward to speaking with you soon.  
And with that, he left the chat. 

You shuddered, trying to figure out why that phrase sounded so familiar. And then it hit you.

That’s what the Supreme Leader told you before leaving this morning. 

Wait... is RKnight Supreme Leader Kylo Ren? He can’t be... but that’s too much of a coincidence for me... he has to be.   
Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the second chapter! this one was hot!! and i have another idea for a oneshot, so i’m gonna go write some more! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally have an idea as to who RKnight is... and of course he’s the extremely intimidating Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. what happens when he requests a video chat? can you finally confirm the identity of RKnight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here it is, folks! the third installment of The Anonymous Knight!! i’m overwhelmed at all the excitement buzzing around this story! thank you all for the support, i appreciate it and love you all! 
> 
> PAIRINGS: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): smutty goodness as per usual, hella dirty talk, two orgasms, ben solo kind of comes out for little bits at a time, pillow grinding, jerking off, video sex, fluff if you squint really hard, but its mostly porn tbh, ummm i think that’s it for this one...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You woke to the unpleasant buzz of your alarm, signaling that it was time to get ready for work, which was the absolute last thing you wanted to do after the events of last night.

The Supreme Leader might be RKnight... how is that possible??  
You hadn’t been able to stop asking yourself that question, barely getting any sleep as your mind raced, going over each and every detail from all of your interactions. You weren’t sure if you were doing it to prove that you were right or wrong... you honestly didn’t know how to feel. The one thing you knew is that you have to avoid contact with the Supreme Leader, which would be hard since you now had to report every training session to him. He could read minds for crying out loud and your mind was full of him.

You groaned as you made your way to the refresher, trying to settle your mind before work. After getting ready, you walked through the scarcely populated halls to the cafe where you ate a measly breakfast. You grabbed your daily dose of fruit for your daily snacks and made your way down the halls to the training center. Your first group was already warming up in the training room when you walked in, setting everything down in your office before making your way back to the room. Just as you were about to let out a huge sigh of relief because you hadn’t seen Kylo yet, the doors opened to reveal his masked persona. 

Oh Fuck. You thought, attempting to keep the nervous and scared feeling off of your facial expression. You decided to be bold and break the ice.

“Two days in a row, Supreme Leader? How did I get so lucky?” You asked with a small chuckle.

His mask revealed no emotions. “It has been brought to my attention, in the past few days, that perhaps I should become more actively involved with the training of new recruits. I am often displeased with their training, so I have decided to guide their training to fit my standards.”

You were shocked at the slight insult. You were a little pissed off.

“With all due respect sir, I have helped with the training of Captain Phasma’s elite forc-”

He held his hand up and you came to a stop immediately. 

“I was not talking about your training methods or questioning your qualifications, Y/N. I happen to like the way you train and since this is your first batch of new recruits, I am simply going to be working with you to add in some new skills and other various things that I feel are needed to make a good soldier.”

“Oh...uh...yes, of course, sir...my apologies.” You blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

You turned away from him, standing up tall and starting the basic training drills while you and the Supreme Leader walked into your office to discuss new ideas and methodology for training.

Once the door close, the room permeated with tension as you sat down, grabbing your holopad and pen to write notes down.

“What things would you like to add to the regimine, sir?”

He thought for a moment before replying, “Discipline. I feel that when they are training at first they have minimal discipline. They should be punished.”

You sucked in a quiet breath and nodded up at him, cheeks heating up as you wrote it down on your holopad.

He spoke again. “They should be focused, determined, strategical. I want the training program to instill those qualities into these young people.”

You couldn’t help but feel as if those traits sounded oddly familiar... you just brushed it aside and continued to listen and write, not wanting to fall behind.

“I want to see more combat drills working on both skill and application. More sparring. More hand-to-hand combat practice. The majority of their time in this room should be spent on these things and these things only.”

You wrote it all down, already thinking of new exercises and drills to work on before he spoke once more.

“Perhaps it would serve you well to come and watch my Knights train at some point. To inspire some new ideas. I will let you know via holonet when to come and watch.”

With that, he got up and left.

\---

After having dinner in the cafe with some of your friends, you headed back to your quarters. When you opened the door, you noticed an envelope on the floor. Puzzled, you picked it up and saw your name written in neat cursive on the front. Not recognizing the handwriting, you opened it apprehensively and found a piece of stationary with the First Order logo on top. Underneath, written in the same cursive font, was a message.

Y/N,  
Report to the Knights of Ren training center tomorrow at 0700. I hope you will find our training helpful as you create a new regime. I expect you to be promptly on time and in proper attire.   
See you soon,  
Supreme Leader Ren  
You were utterly and completely confused. 

“What the hell is ‘see you soon’ supposed to mean?”

And then you heard it. The notification sound of SpaceSex coming from your holopad. You must have forgotten to log out last night...

RKnight is requesting to chat with you.

You accept the request and received a message.

RKnight: Would you be willing to do a video session? No faces, complete anonymity. If not, I understand.  
You heart leaped. You couldn’t believe that he was really asking.

EmpressS: Sure. Allow me a few minutes to change and then I’ll call you.  
RKnight: Take all the time you need, little one.  
You still got so hot and bothered by that damn nickname. There was just something about it... and that thing was that it’s SEXY. You changed out of your uniform and put on your nicest and laciest bra and underwear set before positioning yourself in front of the camera so that your head was out of view.

Then you clicked the call button. He answered almost immediately and you were blown away by what you saw. 

The most beautiful figure sat before you on a bed of black silk. Creamy pale skin wrapped around finely toned arms, a strong chest, defined abs and long legs. On top of it all, his beautifully semi-hard length resting on his stomach.

He had to be young, probably right around your age if not a little older. You weren’t necessarily expecting him to be young. You were shocked by how utterly ethereal this man was.

You could tell that he’d been looking at you as well. You suddenly felt shy about your body. Sure you were strong but not that strong... 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve imagined your body as I’ve stroked my cock before. But, this... you look unreal.”

Holy shit, that voice. Deep, husky, and yet had a light tone to it. It was downright attractive and you felt yourself get wet just by hearing him speak. You were very glad that he couldn’t see your face because it was bright red by now, at his flattering words, his unique voice, and the fact that he had just admitted to jerking off to the thought of you.

“Not so bad yourself, sir. Sculpted from the Gods.”

You could tell in his body language that he had become flustered by your words. But, he only indulged those feelings of vulnerability for a moment before returning to his normal dominating persona.

“Tell me, little one, have you thought about my body while touching yourself?”

You smirked, making sure that he could see your lips before replying. “Yes, sir. On several occasions, actually.”

He groaned lightly. “Naughty girl. I like that about you. What did you imagine?”

“Actually, reality almost perfectly mirrors my fantasies in this case. You look almost exactly as you look in my imagination.”

He chuckled. “Glad I lived up to your imagination.”

You chuckled too and you couldn’t help but feel a spark between you two. This all felt so natural, so playful. You really liked that he wasn’t just a guy who wanted to get off all the time. 

“I feel it too.” He said and you smiled at his response but then quickly changed it back to deep and husky voice from earlier. This was the first time you’d noticed his double-sided personality. He seemed to have a strange pull to the darker and more dominant side, but he allowed the lighter and warmer side to come out in bits and pieces. It was odd, almost like a double personality...

His voice cut off the thought. “Take off your bra for me. Let me see those big beautiful tits.”

You took off your bra, watching as he tensed up for a moment before stroking himself faster.

“Oh yes, so beautiful. Shit, lick your fingers and rub around your nipples.”

You did what he said, sighing as your wet fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin. He grunted again, moving his hand up and down faster at the sight. You pulled your fingers away and leaned towards the camera, wanting him to look at your now-shiny nipples. 

His words were strained as he said, “Do you have a pillow with you?”

Oh, you liked what direction this was going in.

“I want you to ride your pillow. Be the naughty, desperate little slut I know you are.”

You grabbed the pillow besides you and straddled it, grinding slowly. The friction was absolutely delicious because you have the fabric of the pillow and your underwear rubbing against you. You moaned, making a mental note to do this more often because damn, you’d forgotten how fucking good it feels.

“Oh! Oh sir, this feels so good. Fuck, I’m soaking wet.”

He growled, teeth bared as his hips starting to rut up into his hand. “Yes slut, fuck that pillow. Doing so well, being such a good little whore. And all for me.”

You were panting. “Yes, all for you, sir! Wish this pillow was your lap. Wish I could rub my clit all over your big dick and leave my wetness all over you. Fuck, I wish you could feel how wet I am for you. So wet, almost soaked through my panties.”

He moaned loudly. “Fucking shit, wish I was there too. Wanna fuck that wet pussy so hard. Fill it with my big fat cock. Shit!”

You grinded even harder against the pillow. moaning at every movement of your hips as you got closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Stars! Sir, I’m so close. Please let me come, I need it so fucking bad.”

He thrusted up even harder into his hands.

“I’m close too. Rub your tits while you hump the pillow. Fuck, come with me little one. Shit!”

After a few rubs over your nipples, you were done for.

“Oh fuck! Shit! Oh I’m coming sir!”

You barely saw his hand move at all because he was going so fast. He finally stopped and let out a loud moan/growl, spilling his seed all over himself. You gave yourself a few moments to recover before noticing that he was still hard. As if he could sense your bewilderment, he said:

“I...uh...have really good stamina, I guess? You don’t have to go another time if you don-”

You cut him off by grinding up against the pillow again, letting out a gasp. 

“Oh fuck, okay. I’m already close. Get off the pillow and take off your underwear. Put three fingers in, I know you can take it.”

You threw the pillow to the side before taking your underwear off and letting him admire the glisten from your last orgasm before inserting two fingers, yelping at the sensitivity.

“Oh sir, I’m so sensitive from riding the pillow.

“Come on little one, three fingers. I know you can do it for me.”

There’s that light persona shining through again! 

You wince as you add a third finger in, crying out.

“Fuck!”

He started stroking himself faster. “That’s it. Start moving them for me.”

You were a little hesitant but then started moving them in and out, the sensitive pain subsiding almost immediately, being replaced by pleasure.

You moaned. “Fuck, I’m already close sir.”

“Oh Gods, you look so fucking beautiful like this. Keep going, please.” 

He whispered the last word, but you heard him anyways. You smiled to yourself, not expecting to ever hear him beg. Your hips came down to meet your knuckles as you grew closer and closer to your second orgasm, moaning loudly because you were so sensitive.

“Oh shit, I’m so close. Gonna come for you again, sir.”

“F-Fuck. Tell me that you like me...fuck...say it, please.”

Why would he want me to say that? Does he have that big of an ego that he needs me to say that to him? Shit, Y/N, orgasm now, think later!  
“I...shit...like you. I really like you. Please!”

“Fuck!!” he roared, spilling all over himself one more time and then watching you orgasm.

“Oh yes, Supreme Leader!” You cried as you came, suddenly realizing what you had just said and looked back up at the camera. His entire body was tense and although you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was shocked.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean... I’m so sorr-”

He hung up and you felt your stomach drop. You’d fucked up big time. Worst of all, you have to see him tomorrow morning.

Fucking shit, Y/N. Why’d you have to say that? Now it’s going to be really awkward. Good job.  
A notification appeared on the screen,

RKnight paid you $300.

And then a message,

RKnight: I trust that you’ll keep quiet about this if you value your life. Meet me in my quarters tomorrow evening after training and we can talk further. I still expect to see you tomorrow at training.  
You flopped back and let out a deep sigh, both in an attempt to recover from two mind-blowing orgasms and the fact that tomorrow is going to be the worst day of your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! next chapter, they’ll be meeting face to face, so buckle up! i cannot thank you all enough for the support. it means so much to me!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	4. Episode IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's your first in-person meeting with kylo ren after you discover for sure that he’s RKnight. Need I say any more? *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here it is! their first face-to-face meeting after the reader accidentally revealed to RKnight aka Supreme Leader Ren that she knew who he was! ooooooo, let’s see what happens! be on the lookout for more of my works coming soon!
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. a lil angst and a lil violence at the end (literally just kylo saber-ing some walls, no harm to the reader or any other life form).
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): the usual smutty goodness, but this time feat. some angst, cliffhanger, a splash of romance at the end, developing shit so i can keep writing this story, i lowkey like this chapter, ummm i think thats it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You walked through the halls towards the Knights of Ren training center, dreading your first face-to-face interaction with the Supreme Leader after you’d let it slip that you knew he was RKnight. You still couldn’t believe that he was RKnight, but you figured that everyone needed a sexual outlet, even the Supreme Leader. You take a turn and walk down the long and narrow hallway to the doors, surprised to find that they’re already open. You walk in and find the man you’re dreading to see: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

He must have sensed you coming up to and through the doors because he was standing in the middle of the mats, facing the entrance. Your eyes went wide at the sight of him as you quickly lowered your head and walked over to the corner to set your stuff down. You couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with his mask after all your exchanges, especially now that you knew his true identity. After you placed your things on the ground, you decided to break the awkward silence.

“Supreme Leader, where is the best place for me to sit?”

He whipped his head around, surprised to hear your voice. 

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with my training, you can place yourself anywhere you see fit, Captain.”

Well, that was super helpful. Thanks, Ren! You thought.

His voice came through the mask again and you could almost hear the smirk in his electronic voice. 

“You’re welcome.”

Your cheeks went pink. Shit, he had just read your thoughts. You forgot that he could do that! 

You suddenly felt a wave of foreign emotions hit you, making you dizzy.

Witty. Funny. Beautiful. Sexy. Want. Need.  
You fell to the ground, realizing that he was thinking this about you. He didn’t seem to care, focused on something else. Suddenly a new wave of emotions hit, these being more unpleasant than the former.

Unworthy. Monster. Ugly. Weakness. Distraction.  
You were perplexed by these negative and... insecure? emotions before they suddenly left your mind just as quickly as they had come. And then it hit you.

That’s what he thought of himself and his emotions.

You were overcome with sadness at his thoughts. You wanted to run up and hug him and tell him how beautiful you think he is. 

Just as you were about to say or do something, you hadn’t fully decided yet, the Knights filed into the room. They came in one by one, lining up in front of the Supreme Leader. You had to say something to him before training started so you attempted something that you’d never done before: send a message through the Force. Sure, you were force-sensitive, but untrained and not very powerful. Still, you needed to reach him so you closed your eyes and attempted to reach his mind with your message:

I think that you’re beautiful, sir.  
You squeezed your eyes together, head throbbing at you put each and every ounce of your energy into reaching him. Finally, you felt your signature poke at his mind as you sent your message through, slowly losing strength and consciousness at the amount of energy you’d spent to get there.

You pulled out immediately, limbs weakly holding you up as you were relieved to find that you were still on the ground and had not fallen over in front of the Knights. 

You saw his body tense. He’d received your message. He took his helmet off, throwing it to the side, barking something at the Knights and then turned around to face you unmasked for the first time ever. You were taken aback, almost falling to the floor once more as your knees weakened. 

He was probably the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on, not even an exaggeration. Although you already knew what he looked like from the neck down, his face surpassed all your expectations for what you thought it would look like.

His pale skin was softly glowing in the fluorescent lighting of the room, silky black hair tickling his jaw and neck. Dark brown eyes met your roaming ones for a moment before you continued down his face, observing his large Roman nose and full pink lips. You then began to follow the pattern of freckles that painted his face when you caught sight of something you hadn’t noticed when he took off the mask. A long, jagged scar spanning down the right side of his face. It started at his forehead and went across his eye and down his neck. You’d caught a glimpse of the part extending onto his chest during your video meeting, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. 

He clearly saw you eyeing his scar and his eyes turned down in insecurity. You couldn’t help the words coming out of your mouth.

“No!” You suddenly yelped, causing all the Knights to look at you as well as Kylo. 

You slapped your hand across your mouth in embarrassment, not believing what had just come out of your mouth. The Knights looked for a moment more before shrugging, dismissing it and kept training. A small smirk broke across Kylo’s face at your sudden outburst. 

Then, message came across your mind and his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of insecurity and uncertainty.

You don’t mind the scar?  
You quickly shook your head no. Oddly, you found it attractive, sexy, and endearing.

His face melted into a smile as he read your thoughts, blushing slightly at the “attractive and sexy” part. You chuckled at his reaction and wondered why he was so surprised at your thoughts. He had to have had girlfriends in the past...

No, I haven’t.   
Or at least someone who felt this way about him...

No.  
You were shocked. That couldn’t be true, he was so handsome...

It’s true, Y/N.  
A new, unrecognizable emotion wiped across his face before he quickly turned back towards the Knights, who were awaiting their next command. The emotion, it was a mix of shock, confusion, insecurity, sadness, and anger all at the same time. The reality of all of it hit you quickly, causing tears to fill up your eyes, threatening to spill out. 

How could someone so beautiful hate themselves so much?  
You realized that you should’ve been watching the training drills this whole time, that was why you were here, and snapped out of your thoughts, accepting that that question was too heavy to contemplate at the moment. You quickly grabbed your holopad and pen to take notes as you focused on the drills, giving them each nicknames and writing a brief description of how they worked. 

After what felt like a few minutes but was probably an hour, the practice was over and the Knights filed out of the training room, leaving you and the Supreme Leader alone together once more. You began packing up your things, needing to get to your own training sessions that started in just under five minutes. You hung your bag across your body and began for the door before you heard him clear his throat. You turned around, catching a glimpse of his face once more before leaving as he spoke.

“0800. My quarters.” He said before slipping his helmet back over his head. 

You nodded at him before hurrying through the doors and down the halls to your own training space.

\---

By the time your training sessions were finished, the clock on the wall read 0755.

“Fuck, I’m gonna be late to the meeting!”

You left your bag in the corner and began your journey across the ship to the Supreme Leader’s personal quarters, figuring that you would grab it on your way back to your room later.

As you approached his doors, they suddenly shot open and you walked inside, hearing them close behind you. You were met with familiar eyes as you approached the figure sitting on the sofa. Not quite sure where to go or what to do, you just stood next to a chair and leaned on it. He waited for you to settle before speaking in his natural, unmodulated voice.

“How did you find out that it was me?”

Wow, he got right to the point.  
“It wasn’t really one single thing, sir, it was many little things. But, for the purpose of answering your question, my first suspicion was when you chatted and said ‘I look forward to speaking with you soon’ because that’s what you’d said to me earlier that day when you came to watch my drills. Also the fact that you told me to call you ‘sir’ which is what you liked me to call you during our sessions. Just too many coincidences for me, I suppose.”

He nodded his head. “I assure you that you discovering my identity was not intentional, nor were the numerous clues I seemed to have left. This is the exact situation that I was focused on preventing, yet it’s right here in front of me.”

“I promise that I will not tell anyone about our escapades, sir. I will even quit SpaceSex if that makes you feel more comfortable to prevent future meetin-”

“I don’t want to stop meeting, Y/N.”

You were shocked. 

“But, sir. I’m nothing..”

“Not to me.”

You blushed wildly, a small smile forming on your face. The Supreme Leader said that... about you!

You rushed over to him, straddling his lap as you pulled him in for a kiss. He responded by wrapping his large arms around your back and pulling you in closer, pressing your body against his as the kiss intensified. He pulled back quickly, looking as if he wanted to say something but then deciding not to, opting to lean down and kiss your neck instead. The feeling of his lips on your neck was incredible. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan and tilt your head back as your hands flew up to weave themselves into his luscious mane of black waves. He bit down on your pulse point and you accidentally pulled at his hair, causing him to growl in approval and continue moving down your neck, biting and sucking spots along the way. His hands, now nestled on your hips, began tugging at the bottom of your shirt as he pulled back from your neck.

“Strip for me.”

You shivered. This was RKnight in the flesh and you couldn’t be more excited or aroused.

“Yes, sir.”

You got up and backed away from him, pulling your shirt up and over your head, throwing it to the side as his eyes glued to your newly exposed form. You chuckled, deciding to play a little bit.

“Like what you see, sir?”

He smirked, knowing what game you were playing.

“You already know my answer, little one.” 

You snaked your hands down to undo your pants, pulling them down your legs and stepping out of them before tossing them to the side to join your shirt. Now in just your underwear and bra, which was a matching set, you let him drink you in for a moment before moving to unclip your bra. You flung it to the side, revealing your large, perky breasts to his hungry eyes. A low moan came from him as he began palming his crotch.

“Lick your fingers and rub your nipples.”

You did as he said, moaning lightly at the feeling. You were already soaking wet and couldn’t help but work your thighs together, desperate for friction against your aching sex. He noticed and groaned, palming his length harder.

“Such a dirty girl, aren’t you? So riled up just by touching your nipples.”

He moved to take his own shirt and pants off, pulling out his length from the confines of his underwear, pumping it a few times before continuing.

“Take your panties off and bring them to me, slut.”

You grab the sides and pulled them down your legs, moaning at the fact that you had to pull a little harder than normal to get the crotch unstuck from your aching sex. You picked them up off of the ground and sauntered back over to him, panties on your pointer finger. You held them in front of his face before dropping them into his waiting hand. He quickly grabbed the crotch part and rubbed it on the head of his cock, moaning and thrusting his hips up into the garment.

“Little slut is so wet for her master’s cock. Fuck... go sit on the chair and spread your legs so that I can see that pretty cunt of yours.”

You walked over and leaned back in the chair, spreading your legs wide open for him. 

He increased the pace of his hand on his length.

“Rub your clit and put two fingers in. Get yourself ready for my big cock.”

You used both hands for both tasks, moaning loudly at the friction on your clit and the fingers in your hole. 

“Oh fuck!”

You pumped and rubbed as he watched intently, suddenly throwing your panties to the side and standing up. He quickly came to the chair and picked you up, holding you by your pussy as he walked you into the bedroom and throwing you onto the bed. He pumps his length a few more times, moaning and saying.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

You did as he said and he growled from behind you.

“Shit, you look so good like this. I’ve imagined you like this so many times when I touched myself, but it looks even better in person. Fuck, your cunt is dripping onto my sheets. Oh, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re never going to want anyone else fucking your pussy. No other man is going to be good enough for you, whore. Just me. You’re mine, Y/N. Say it.”

More heat rushed to your center at his words.

“Fuck, sir, I’m yours. All yours. Please, I need your cock in me, please.”

Without warning, he pushed himself into you, causing the both of you to cry out at the new sensation.

“That’s it, slut. Take my big cock. Say it again, Y/N. Tell me who your fucking pussy belongs to.”

“You. It’s yours sir, please.”

He started thrusting in and out, grunting. You moaned loudly, his length inside you felt better than you could’ve ever imagined. He was stretching you so much and you could’ve sworn you felt him in your fucking guts.

“Let me hear you, whore. Tell everyone on this fucking ship whose big fat cock you’re taking right now. Tell them that who it belongs to.”

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, “Supreme Leader! Fuck... your cock is fucking me so good. Your big fat cock feels so good in my pussy. I’m yours, Supreme Leader, please!”

He growled, gripping your hips tighter as he roughly pounded into you. 

“Good girl. Such a good slut for me. Shit, you’re so fucking tight. Can’t wait to spill my load into you. Mmmmm...fuck!”

You were so turned on right now you couldn’t even see straight as he began pounding even harder into you, earning moans from you on every stroke.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, fill my pussy with your cum, please. I want it, want all your cum in me. I’m so close sir, please!”

He reached down and smacked your ass, causing you to scream.

“I’m close, Y/N. Fuck... tell me that you love me. Say it!”

You were confused. “Why do you want me to say that?”

“Fuck, just say it, Y/N! Please!”

“I...I l-love y-y-you, S-supreme Leader!”

He moaned loudly again, thrusts becoming erratic and uncontrolled.

“Fuck, Y/N. Say it again, use my name!”

You were now concerned at his sudden outburst of need for...validation? Affection? Love? 

“I love you, Kylo! Please make me come, I need it bad!”

He reached down to rub your clit, making you scream out as you clenched around his length, reaching your climax.

“Fuck, Kylo, fuck!”

He kept thrusting into you as you squeezed him into his own orgasm.

“Oh, fuck Y/N! Fuck! Shit!”

You felt his seed spilling into you, painting your walls as he thrusted into you a few more times before collapsing next to you, out of breath. 

You fell forward, the mix of your combined juices slowly dripping out. Suddenly, the reality of what had just happened hit you and you started to get up, feeling uncomfortable. He knew what he’d done and reached out to grab your arm but you pulled away, leaving him with a hurt expression on his face. 

“What the hell was that all about? Wanting me to tell you that I love you when we’ve only just met in person??”

He looked sheepish. “Y/N. Please, just let me explain.”

You put your clothes and shoes on, looking back at him.

“I just need some time to process this. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

You walked out the door, leaving a broken Kylo behind. It was all too much for you. 

As soon as you left, Kylo grabbed his lightsaber from the counter and ignited it, a burst of anger tearing through him as he tore through the walls of his quarters. He yelled,

“Fuck! Why are you so stupid? How could you have done that to her? Now you’re never going to get her back! FUCK!”

He powered down the lightsaber, smelling the familiar smell of burnt metal and looking at the damage he’d just inflicted on the wall. He wasn’t worried about that though because he quickly dropped the saber and ran out, running to your quarters. Only one thing was on his mind:

I’ve got to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo, what’s gonna happen next?? sorry to leave it on a sad, slightly angsty cliffhanger but for some reason i was really feelin the angst today! it adds to the pure porn plot that has existed up until this point and i want to continue with this story as long as possible so i need to develop the story more. fear not, on my page, plot building comes with an equal amount of smut!! hope you enjoyed and i promise not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! thanks again for your support of both this story and my works in general. it is greatly appreciated!! love you all!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	5. Episode V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really don’t have a good summary. its a filler chapter thats literally just setting up stuff for the next few chapters. its short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi everyone! i got some writers block yesterday which sucked but i’m back with the next chapter of Anonymous Knight! this is gonna end up being about 10 chapters, so buckle up for some more angst, feelings, and of course delicious smut!! this chapter will be no smut :( but it’s short and kind of a filler chapter, but there will be smut next chapter so fear not!
> 
> PAIRING: captain reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: no smut in this one, sorry guys. there’s some language and a whole lot of feelings expressed.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): no smut sorry, lots of feelings and feelings sharing, kylo really opens up in this one y’all, i’m proud of him tbh, its honestly just an setting up/filler chapter, its shorter than the others, kind of a cliffhanger at the end, umm i think thats about it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You walked down the halls to your quarters, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Why did he want you to say that? What kind of fucked up pers-  
“Y/N! Wait, please let me explain!” He yelled, his voice echoing through the hallways.

You turned around and saw him running towards you in a frenzy. He came up right in front of you, surprisingly not out of breath from his run.

“I told you that I need some time to process.”

“I know, I just feel as if I owe you an explanation. At least let me try and explain, please.”

You sighed. “I just can’t deal with this, with you right now. Let me just process all of this and then we can talk tomorrow.”

He grabbed your arm. “Please, Y/N.”

You looked up at him with angry eyes. “Let go of me before I change my mind about ever talking to you.”

He pulled back in an instant, the regret evident in his eyes as you walked away, leaving him broken once more.

\- - -

You entered the Knights training room the next morning feeling exhausted. You had been up all night thinking and worrying about Kylo. You shouldn’t have been so cruel and cold towards him, he really was trying to explain himself and you should’ve let him. Maybe if you’d let him explain, you wouldn’t have been up all night thinking and worrying about it!

In conclusion, you felt guilty. And tired.

You entered the recruitment training center with your holopad notebook in hand, ready to start the new training drills with your trainees. Despite everything that happened with the Supreme Leader last night, you had actually learned a lot from watching the Knights train. As soon as you sat at your desk, you noticed an envelope with your name written on it.

It read:

My dearest Y/N,  
I would like to see you for dinner tonight. My quarters at 0600.  
I have much to say and make up for and I know that you said last night that you weren’t ready to talk about it, but I’m ready to tell you some of it before we speak tonight.  
There is a few aspects of my life that I simply cannot tell you about, at least not right now. All that I can say is that throughout my life, I’ve been hurt in almost every way imaginable and I’ve never truly felt emotionally connected to many people.  
Until you entered my life.  
I haven’t felt this way about anyone for a long time, maybe ever, so I am in new and unfamiliar territory. I hate feeling out of control and confused, so I tend to allow my emotions and impulses to get the better of me.  
You must understand that I am a very broken man, Y/N. No one has ever showed me any kind of affection or love and I end up craving it and attempting to seek it out. But when you came along, I developed strong feelings and I was afraid that they were not reciprocated since no one has ever expressed these feelings towards me before. I didn’t know what to do and I resorted to the only thing that I know when I’m feeling out of control:  
Force. Anger. Domination.  
I let my fear get the best of me. I really like you and I needed to hear it reciprocated because I tend to be very insecure and vulnerable when it comes to these things.  
I hope that this brief letter has provided some sort of clarity and that you are still open to hearing the rest of the things I want to say at dinner tonight.  
-Kylo Ren  
Tears had formed in your eyes as you read and reread the letter to yourself. You wanted nothing more than to find him and shower him with all the love and affection you had in you, but unfortunately you had to work. That would simply have to wait until dinner.

Luckily, your first set of trainees began filtering into the training room. You quickly grabbed your notepad and stood in the front of the room.

“Good morning everyone. Begin warming up and then we will begin drills. I have some new ones that we are going to try out today, so let’s be open-minded and ready to learn.”

They all nodded and began warming up as you reviewed your notes one more time before beginning.

After all four sets of new trainees came through and tried the new drills, you were happy with the results of the trial run and were excited to discuss them with Kylo at some point tomorrow. You headed back to your quarters to shower and get ready for the long-awaited dinner. You made sure to wear your nicest clothing and jewelry. You even threw on some makeup, which you hadn’t done in a long time.

Your heels clicked along the metal floors, echoing off the walls as you made your way to his quarters. You got to his closed door and stood, anxiously tapping your foot and fidgeting with your clothing as you waited for it to open.

A few seconds of waiting soon became a few minutes of waiting. As if you weren’t already anxious enough for this, now you were forced to simmer in it.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a disheveled Kylo stood in the doorway.

“Something came up right as you came to the doors. It is all good now and I regret keeping you waiting out here. Come inside and sit down while I clean up and call the droids.”

You entered the threshold of his quarters and set your small bag down on his couch before placing yourself on one of the lovely leather cushions. He disappeared into his bedroom and soon came back out looking like a whole new man.

“I have called the droids and they should be here any min-”

The doors opened to reveal several small droids holding trays of food.

“Any minute.” He finished, cracking a small smile while you chuckled at their impeccable timing.

They quickly whirred in and began setting everything down on the table before leaving you and Kylo alone. You moved to sit down and he did the same, both sitting at opposite ends of the delicious feast set out on the tabletop. You both made your plates and settled in to eat. You lifted your fork and took the first bite as he said,

“So, where should we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and sort of boring chapter :( i promise that the next one will be spicier! as always, i cannot express enough how much your support means to me. thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	6. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the anxiously awaited dinner with kylo is finally here. is this the end for you two or is it just the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i was really bummed about writing such a short filler chapter last time that i wanted to write the next one asap! the smut is back my lovely readers and it’s coming to you in a hardcore and angsty sort of way. also its high key feelings hour for kylo and Y/N in this chapter lol. a very angry version of feelings hour, but feelings hour nonetheless. this one’s a little short (shorter than i thought haha), but filled with good stuff!!
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: so many emotions. a lil bit of violence. rough smut. possibly triggering content (see below for more details). language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): oh it gets heated, in more ways than one *wink wink*, reader and kylo have a fight, kylo gets a lil violent, mild dubcon, angry sex, relatively unhealthy relationship dynamics (kylo fucks your brains out and then cries and apologizes), he means well though, he’s just a confused and broken boi, soft ending to make up for the rough stuff, umm i think thats it for this one...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You filled your plate with some delicious food before sitting back down, gazing at the unmasked face of Kylo Ren sitting next to you.

You shifted uncomfortably in the silence and cleared your throat.

“I would like to start by apologizing for being so cold the other day. It was just a lot to process and I really just needed to be alone...”

He put his hand up. “I am the one who should be apologizing to you. You see, I had a very unconventional and difficult childhood. My parents were never really around, with my mom being a Princess and my dad being...well...my dad. I had no siblings, so I was very lonely and soon began to crave affection and attention from anyone who would give it to me.”

You frowned. “Someone had to have shown you that kind of thi-”

He interrupted. “No, I didn’t. My parents were afraid of me, of my powers, and sensed the Dark rising in me so they sent me away to train with my...uncle” He said with obvious distaste before continuing, “They hoped that I would not be seduced to the Dark side if I trained with him, but they were wrong. My uncle sensed it too, the dark in me, and tried to kill me one night because he was afraid of my powers just like my parents. I woke up and saw him holding up his lightsaber, ready to strike at me.”

You were shocked. “Kylo...”

He continued. “I summoned my own lightsaber and crumbled the structure around us. I set the entire place ablaze and thats when I knew that I had no future as a Light side user. Snoke reached out to me and showed me the power I could possess and well...I couldn’t resist. I was a scared and lonely boy whose parents and uncle were afraid of him and didn’t believe in him.”

Your eyes softened. “I know that you had a rough time in your young life, but that doesn’t excuse your behavior. You really scared and confused me when you did that. I was hurt and afraid, Kylo.”

He looked at you with angry eyes.

“Why won’t you forgive me? I have told you why I behave the way that I do. Let’s just move on.”

You were taken aback and soon anger filled your eyes as well.

You raised your voice a little. “No, that’s not how it works. Just because you told me a little bit about your childhood doesn’t mean that all is forgiven. How about an apology for the position you put me in that night? That was fucking awful and you know it. But, for some reason, you think that you’re above apologizing or even acknowledging that you did something wrong. Not once have you considered my feelings, how this affected me.”

His nostrils flared. “How dare you? I’ve told you more about my life than I’ve ever told anyone! Because I trusted you! I fucking chased you down the hallway because I felt bad and wanted to explain myself, but instead you just left me standing there. I don’t do that for anyone and I did it for you!”

You were pissed now. “Congratu-fucking-lations, you showed an ounce of regret for your actions! Let me give you a big gold star to put on that bucket that you walk around wearing so everyone can see what a good little boy you are! You know that you fucked up but you just won’t admit it! Stars Kylo, it’s like you think you’re above everything, even human nature! News flash, you aren’t! You’re a human and you have weaknesses, Kylo. Stop being a fucking immature boy about it and accept it.”

He lunged forward over the table, grabbing your throat and squeezing roughly. He pushed you back up against the wall and slapped you across the cheek, hard.

“Don’t ever speak to me that way again! You’re just a stupid little brat who thinks she knows everything, but you don’t.”

He brought his body to push up against yours and that’s when you felt the unmistakable buldge pressing against your stomach. You tried to move away but your limbs were frozen by the Force.

I can’t believe that this sick bastard is fucking turned on. Actually, I can believe it...but still!  
He ripped your shirt and pants in half and threw them to the side before attaching his lips and teeth to your neck, biting violently as you yelped in pain. Tears rolled down your cheeks.

“Kylo, please sto-”

He looked up at you, furious.

“Don’t fucking talk. I’m gonna do what I want with you and you’re gonna fucking take it.”

He took his place on your neck once more, rhythmically thrusting his clothed length against your stomach. He bit and sucked marks all over your neck and you could’ve sworn that he drew blood on a couple of them.

He mumbled into your shoulder, “You think you can fucking talk to me like that and not get punished?” before biting down while thrusting up against you hard, growling at the pleasure.

“Fuck!”

He backed awar and reached down to tear open his pants, shoving them down his legs along with his boxers and stepping out of them. You looked at his hard, leaking cock and couldn’t help but feel a rush of wetness pooling in your underwear. You knew that this was wrong, what he was doing, but holy shit it was so fucking hot.

He began stroking himself and grunting.

“Look at you, staring at my big cock as I touch myself. I know you’re soaking wet.” he smirked, “You’re a filthy fucking slut, Y/N. And you know what happens to sluts like you...”

He closed the space in between you, moving your underwear aside and positioning himself at your entrance.

He nibbled at your ear before whispering, “...they get fucked.”

He pushed in roughly and you screamed. You were really trying to pretend that you were afraid, that you weren’t enjoying this. But you really were...like a lot. It was so wrong and so right all at the same time.

He instantly began pounding you against the wall, breasts bouncing even though you were still wearing your bra.

“Fucking slut, so tight for me. I’m gonna fuck you into this wall and then I’m gonna put you down and pound you from behind.”

You bit your lip, attempting to hide the moan threatening to slip out. You let a small noise slip out and he heard it immediately.

“Little whore can barely keep quiet ‘cause I’m fucking her pussy so good and hard. She likes when my big fat cock fucking rips her little cunt in half, doesn’t she?”

You’re drawing blood from biting your lip so hard, but you know that he wants you to break and you refuse to give him the satisfaction.

He pounds harder and you can feel his balls tightening, signaling that he’s close.

He grunts loudly with each thrust. “Shit, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum and then I’m gonna fuck it up into you nice and deep. Gonna put my seed in your filthy cunt so good that it’ll breed you. Soon you’ll be nice and round with my baby in your belly and everyone will know that you’re mine! Fuck! Fuck!”

You finally let a few small moans slip past your lips. This spurred him on and he screamed out, finally reaching his release.

“I’m not weak! Fuck!”

He filled you with his warm cum, painting your inner walls while groaning and thrusting his hips roughly for a few moments before his entire demeanor suddenly changed. You felt hot tears falling onto your skin.

When you opened your eyes, you saw that he was crying.

His hips faltered and came to a stop. “I’m so fucking sorry, Y/N. For everything.”

You felt the Force bond lift as he buried his face into your neck and began sobbing.

“I’m so broken, Y/N. I just hurt everyone who enters my life because I don’t know what to do. I’m a monster.”

The tears swelled out of your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. How could one person have become so unhappy and broken?  
You put your hands in his hair, fingers running through the locks before you begin stroking his scalp soothingly.

“It’s okay, Kylo. You’re not a monster, not to me.”

He lifted himself off of your neck and grabbed your face in his hands. “Don’t leave me, Y/N, please. I can’t lose you. I know that I don’t deserve you, but I need you. Please help me, I want to get better and I can’t do it without you by my side helping me.”

He swiped at your cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, trying to wipe away your tears.

You gave him a soft smile. “I’ll try. But the second you start acting like a little boy again, I’m leaving.” You chuckled.

His face broke out into a wide smile as he chucked too.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! damn, this chapter was hot!! but also emotional!! i’ve been feeling a little off my groove lately, but writing that sexy scene got me all excited and i’m feeling like my little horny self again! as always, thanks for the love and support of my work! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i’ve officially decided that i’m going to turn this into a multi-chapter work. so, be on the lookout for more chapters! as always, thank you to my readers. i love and appreciate every single one of you! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
